rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author: Prediction. Season 2 volume 1
Hello and happy new year from author analysis. I hope you all have an extraordinary 2014! We finished last season with the possibility that Cinder and her team may not be all bad so let's see where i'm going with this. MAIN ARC OF THE VOLUME This is Cinder's arc. CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT After the competition Jaune receives more respect at Beacon except from Cardin who begins to get jealous of the attention he is getting. Cardin got defeated by Jaune in the tournament and prepares his revenge. His plan will backfire and hurt seriously Ren instead. He will escape from Beacon and fall on Cinders lap who needed info about Beacon. A really mad Nora will finally admit her love to Ren when he is in the hospital thinking he is uncounscious but he heard everything. Jaune will blame himself as usual and swear he'll get Cardin back. Sun will remain at Beacon once he heals from his injuries and will become a love interest to Blake. Blake's adoptive father will also be in the hospital dying of old age. RWBY goes and visit him, he reveals to Blake that he did not step down from the leadership of the white fang by choice as the new leader offered him a two options. He would either step down or they would kill Blake. Blake had already made her choice but now she counts white fang as an enemy. We see Blake leaving in secrecy at night with Sun and coming back just before everybody awakens. Yang sees her doing it and thinks it's a little lovers rendez-vous. THE ARC The white fang attacks the Shnee estate in the hopes of kidnapping Weiss father, unfortunately with her new relationship with her father Weiss was coming to visit when she see's the attack and contact the rest of RWBY before attacking herself. She starts well by defeating several white fang untill she meets Roman who is more than she can handle alone. Just when she is about to be defeated the rest of the team arrives and Roman cannot stop all of them and retreats. When he gets back to his hideout we see an angry Cinder deciding she has had enough of Beacon interference and decides to attack Beacon. This attacks takes the rest of the volume and it is an all out grudge match. On one side we have Cinder, Roman, the powerful leaders of the white fang, the student who won the tournament ( I'll call him X from now on), Cardin, Junior and his group including the twins. And the full army of the white fang. On the other we have Ozpin, Glynda, the teachers and the student...except Blake and Sun who are missing. The fight starts and we see Roman fight against Peter and Bartholomew. Ozpin is attacked by the full leadership of the White fang. Glynda does her best to protect the students and RWBY with Jaune and Pyrrha attacks Cinder. Nora kicks Cardin's ass so much that he'll have to eat through a straw for a few months. Glynda has trouble by the sheer numbers attacking, Roman gets defeated by the teachers. But Cinder absolutely dominates her fight until all that's left is her and Yang. Yang would have gotten killed but just when Cinder was about to give her a death blow we see Ruby attacking her like we have never seen before. She uses her semblance not only to speed herself up but to speed crescent rose and even speed up the bullets she fires. Cinder is taken aback by the onslaught. The fight isn't going well overall and everything seems lost until Blake and Sun arrives with their own faunus army and the old leadership of the white fang. this turns the stem of the battle. And Cinder's gang retreats severely weakened. CLIFFHANGER OF THE VOLUME. While Beacon regroups and licks their wound. We learn that Penny's kingdom is attacked by a enormous force of grimms. We then see Cinder opening a book and turning to a page with a photo of herself, Ozpin, Summer and a man we do not know. Then looks at a newspaper clipping of Ruby. We finally see Ruby asleep on the bedside of a seriously injured Yang in the hospital. Category:Blog posts